List of Changes in Cure Shabon's Retellings
The following is a list of elements from the stories in Cure Shabon's Retelling Series that are different from their canon counterparts, aside, of course, from the addition of the author's Original Characters. General *There are several episodes without transformations or battle scenes, consisting mostly of either backstory, character development or just slice-of-life humor. *The Cures actually grow up and settle down, unlike in canon where they seem to be eternally stuck as teenage schoolgirls. Six Butterflies Soar to the Future (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 + Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo) *Urara's introduction is pushed to the beginning of episode 3, and the scene where she meets Nozomi in episode 1 is replaced with Nozomi meeting Tomiji. *There are actually six butterflies (as pointed out at the title) and not five. At first Pretty Cure 5 remains the same, but once they find out about the sixth Pretty Cure, they spend a whole episode chasing after its butterfly (not unlike what happened with the Akarun). *Most of the episodes containing hints for the Coco/Nozomi pairing are remade or replaced (for instance, the brown butterfly search episode is episode 17, and Nozomi gets her Christmas kiss from Tomiji and not Coco), mainly since the author doesn't like the CocoNozo couple for being "too obvious". Despite that, the story ends without truly establishing who Nozomi ends up with. **On the other hand, KomaNuts and ShiroUra get more development. *Episodes 23 and 24 are severely changed from their canon versions. During episode 23, Tomiji accidentally finds out about the Pretty Cure secret and, willing to help Nozomi, follows her to the Nightmare headquarters. After the Mask of Despair is placed on Cure Dream's face and the Cures fall into the pit, Tomiji jumps in as well, despite Coco's warnings that he will be stuck there forever. The rest of the scene plays out like in the canon version, only that Tomiji is there instead of Coco, and at a certain point the brown butterfly appears and lands on Tomiji's wrist. When the Cures emerge from the pit, Tomiji, as Cure Mocha for the first time, is with them, and it's him who finishes off Girinma. The components of the Symphony Set appear separately in later episodes, and Pretty Cure Five Explosion only makes its debut in episode 30. *Since Cinq Lumiere is a girls' school, there is also a second school for males only (where Tomiji goes to, and insists Syrup should go to as well), L'Ecole de la Forêt-Noire. *The attack performed by Cure Dream and Milky Rose during episode 38 of GoGo actually has a name: "Pretty Cure Crystal Milky Barrage". *There is a remote hint that a Milky Rose-esque magical person (hinted to be male) is out there, and his powers are based off the red rose, just like Milky Rose's are based off the blue rose. For now, his name is still unknown, but he's hinted to be Yue due to his absence in GoGo. Clover Hearts Beating as One (Fresh Pretty Cure) *Love, Miki and Inori aren't friends from the beginning. They begin the story not even knowing of each other's existance, and have friends of their own. *In episode 17, Chiffon is found by someone else -- more specifically, Inori's friend Crystal Porter -- so Miki succumbs into despair and encounters Wester once again, who leads her to Labyrinth in order to find "a solution for her problem". From that point on, she is absent until episode 24, in which she is brainwashed by Labyrinth into becoming Moebius' servant, and adopts the new identity of Azma, as a replacement for Eas after the latter's death. Despite this, she still remembers being a Cure, and thus becomes torn between Pretty Cure and Labyrinth until episode 42, in which the Cures convince her that it's with them that she truly belongs. *Episode 18 introduces two new characters: Ginsaru Heiwa, who is eventually reveale to be Cure Sapote, and a little English girl named Audrey Ingrid Ellis, who is a big fan of Trinity and knows all of their coreographies step by step. *Eas/Setsuna never truly becomes Cure Passion. When she dies, she dies for good, complete with a funeral scene at the end of episode 23. While Cure Passion does appear, it's only in a dream Love has at the start of episode 24. *In episode 26, to make up for the fact that Miki is no longer a Cure, Love's friend Haruna and Crystal decide to join the Clover dance group. Their dance uniforms are purple and orange, respectively. *Episode 27 is reworked so that it's in this episode that, not only Audrey finds out about the Cures' secret, but also Akarun ultimately chooses her to be the red Cure, called Cure Fragaria. *Northa's civillian form, Kita Nayuta, makes more appearances. *Around the time of the climax, the core Cure team is joined by a half-Brazilian boy named Kimidori Marco who can transform into a Bangai Hero by the name of Limeade Spark. *All members of Labyrinth, Wester and Souler included, wind up dead at the end, although Setsuna does reappear in ghost form to aid the Cures during the final battle. Pop! Goes My Heart (Heartcatch Pretty Cure) *It's explicitly stated that Kaoruko/Cure Flower wasn't a solo Cure, but instead part of the original Heartcatch Pretty Cure team. The other members of said team were Aodama Shinjuko/Cure Water (Erika's grandmother), Uejima Hitori/Cure Flame (Sayaka's grandfather), Hachimitsu Takahiro/Cure Wind (Misora's grandfather), Kousa Daichi/Cure Ground (eventually revealed to be the grandfather of Sasorinna's true identity Kousa Sasori), and Tasogare Kaguya/Cure Dusk (Yuri's grandmother, as well as leader of the team). The reason Cure Flower was said to have defeated Dune alone was because of a misunderstanding between them that eventually led to the team's break-up, with Kaoruko as the only one who still wanted to fight. **Dr. Sabaku isn't Yuri's father, but rather a former classmate of the original Heartcatch Cures who had a borderline obsessive crush on Kaguya. Many years after the break-up, Kaguya, now a grown-up woman, became sick of his advances and shot him with her father's machine gun, but Dune, who witnessed the murder from a corner, decided to keep Sabaku's body for himself, so he could revive it when the time came. **The Dark Pretty Cure is actually the corrupted form of a schoolmate of Yuri and Momoka, originally named Ryoku Tsuta. Before her brainwashing, Tsuta was a brash, outgoing, tomboyish soccer player who was jealous of Yuri for being more beautiful and mature than her, siding with Dune and allowing her body to be modified by Sabaku in order to achieve her wish to be more like her. Through the course of the season, the Dark Cure discovers Tsuta's spirit is still inside her, thus leading to an inner struggle between her good and evil sides until episode 47, in which she breaks free of her brainwashing and becomes a true Pretty Cure by the name of Cure Evergreen. At the end of the season, she becomes friends, not just with Yuri and Momoka, but with fellow soccer player Sayaka as well. *Itsuki's character is severely modified. First, she is only confirmed as female in episode 15, and she never reveals her true gender to the Cures until episode 23. She also never becomes Cure Sunshine; while she is just beginning to transform, she is attacked by Sasorinna, who proceeds to break her Shiny Perfume and tosses her Pretty Cure Seed away. This leaves Itsuki and the Cures to do nothing but stand and watch as Satsuki's Heart Flower wilts completely. Despite Cures Blossom and Marine managing to take a stand against Sasorinna and purifying his Heart Flower, it's already too late; the impact that the Heart Flower's wilting caused on Satsuki ultimately killed him, completely shattering Itsuki's heart. This makes Itsuki stop trusting the Cures and isolate herself from the world, until the Dark Cure appears to her and takes her to the Desert Apostles' base, where she is brainwashed and turned into an evil Cure-like warrior named Solar Eclipse. She ultimately purified in episode 34 after a battle against Cure Moonlight, and although she doesn't become a Cure, Itsuki becomes a loyal ally to the team and even helps out in battles. **To fill the spot left empty by Itsuki, Mizushima Aya from episode 22 slowly becomes more prominent, starting from episode 25 (in which she joins the Fashion Club to raise her self-esteem after Toshiko, Naomi, Rumiko and Nanami leave to pursue their own dreams) all the way to episodes 30, in which she finds out about the Cures' secret and decides to take a stand against a Desertrian, and Potpourri, after unsuccessfully trying to make Itsuki/Solar Eclipse into a Cure again, realizes that Aya was the one truly meant to be his Pretty Cure partner, leading Aya to transform into the yellow-clad Cure Apricot for the first time. *Before genuinely joining the core team in episode 24, Misora and Azuki get a few episodes in the limelight (more specifically, episodes 7, 10 and 18) showcasing their interactions with each other as well as Tsubomi and Erika. *The Cures are able to activate Super Silhouette modes separately, and due to being extremely powerful, Pretty Cure Heartcatch Orchestra is only performed in case of emergencies. *After her Heart Flower is purified, Sasorinna, now known as Kousa Sasori, becomes a major ally to the Cures, and is shown becoming a kindergarden teacher much earlier. *Heartcatch Pretty Cure Mugen Silhouette's voice is that of all the Cures speaking in unison -- representing the unison of the seven Cures -- rather than just that of Tsubomi. *In this version it's mentioned (but not shown) that Tsubomi's little sister Futaba died during childbirth. Waltz of a Suite Life (Suite Pretty Cure) *Transforming into Pretty Cure only involves heart-harmonizing (at least for a good portion of the first half) when two Cures have known each other for a long time like Hibiki and Kanade. Tei doesn't need this because she doesn't have a longtime friend (the closest thing she has to it, Ginsaru Heiwa, is already a Cure and lives too far from her). *Dodory sticks with Hummy and the other seven main Fairy Tones from the beginning, while Cure Rhapsody's Fairy Tones, Rerery and Mimiry, are taken to Earth by Cappella. *The other members of the Pastry Club besides Kanade and Seika all have more focus and are given actual names. This is particularly so during the summer vacation episodes, in which Kanade goes to a summer camp with the other Pastry Club girls in order to come up with new recipes. They are: **Aizawa Aisha (wavy brown ponytail; also given the title of second-in-command of the club as well as a fiery personality); **Saito Himawari (short dark blue hair); **Kotobuki Chou (poofy sandy blonde hair); **Hidari Naoki (short dark orange hair); **Sendou Ibuki (short auburn hair and glasses; also one of the candidates for Cure Muse's true identity). *Melody, Rhythm and Rhapsody all get their Belltiers later and in the same episode; the Negatones in the episodes prior to it are destroyed by several combinations of Passionato Harmony. *Episode 10 is much less filler-y than in canon and is centered on the birth of two evil Cures: half-sisters Nishio Uta and Toudou Koto, to whom Mephisto grants the power to become Cure Beat and Cure Symphony, respectively. *The original Pretty Cures, Nagisa and Honoka themselves, return, and both coincidentally start working at Aria Private Academy (Nagisa as Hibiki's soccer team's coach and Honoka as the new chemistry teacher). They don't play much of a role in the main series, but have an important part in the movie. *From episode 15 onwards, Hibiki and Tei start working part-time at Lucky Spoon due to Kanade's requests. *Midway through episode 19, Hibiki, Kanade and Tei find themselves unable to transform, as Beat and Symphony kidnap the Fairy Tones and place them in a jar that renders their powers useless. Unlike in the original version, though, they don't regain the ability to transform until episode 22 (when Hibiki and Kanade gain the power to transform separately and all three girls finally get their Belltiers), and have to be constantly saved by Cure Muse. *There are untransformed fights in episodes 21, 29 and 43, showing that the Cures can defend themselves without having to go through their usual glittery transformations. Also, in episode 40, Chowa and Hummy/Annie are the only ones to transform. *In episode 21, although Siren does come to her senses, she dies instead of becoming a Cure, much to Hummy's (short-lived) sorrow. Two episodes later, Uta cracks under pressure and joins the Major Land Cures, which leads Mephisto to proclaim Koto as Minor Land's newest songstress, marking her forehead with a heart tattoo similar to those of the fairies. However, this makes Koto slowly transform an uncontrollable feline beast; said transformation is completed around episodes 42-43, and it takes a battle between her and Cure Beat to bring her back to normal and for her to join the Suite team for good. *As a nod to the countless times the artists got her hair color wrong in magazine scans and even in the series proper, in this version Seika dyes her hair everyday and appears with a different hair color every episode, but the constant use of hair dye eventually intoxicates her terminally, and in episode 24 she, knowing her time of dying is about to come, passes on her title to Kanade, seeing as she's the most prominent member of the club besides herself. *Hummy becomes able to transform into a human like Siren in episode 28, transferring to Aria Private Academy under the alias of Nekone Annie to keep an eye on the Cures. In episode 31, the Healing Chest grants her the power to become a Bangai Heroine named Panthera Vivace, a form that makes her grow cat ears, (retractable) claws and tail, as well as drop the "~nya" from her speech. **Episode 28 also shows a darker side of Aria Private Academy not displayed in previous episodes, going as far as displaying onscreen bullying. *Much like many Sentai teams, Melody, Rhythm and Rhapsody are able to combine their Belltiers into one large cannon, the Belltier Blaster, which they use to perform Pretty Cure Music Rondo Eternal Overture, and debuts in episode 30. *Episode 33 is completely reworked: now it has a horror movie feel to it, and involves Uta meeting a boy named Hitokuchi Honetaro, who turns out to be part of a family of cannibals. *Ako and Cure Muse aren't the same person. While Cure Muse still is the princess of Major Land, she is a completely different character: Shirabe Chowa, a young woman around Koto's age who claims to be Otokichi's granddaughter who came back to Kanon Town after a long time at the United States. It's eventually revealed that Chowa's true identity is that of Princess Harmonia li Musicana, born from the incestuous relationship between Mephisto and Aphrodite (in this version Mephisto and Aphrodite are brother and sister instead of a married couple), who ran away several years prior in fear of being rejected by her subjects and up to that point lived in an orphanage. Ako, meanwhile, is demoted to a supporting character role, renamed Sendou Ako and retooled into Ibuki's little sister. **While she does possess magic powers of her own, the masked Cure Muse isn't a genuine Cure, and her Cure Module is only activated in episode 36. When this happens, her costume changes into a gold and silver one. **This version of Cure Muse uses two Royal Fairy Tones, Kinry and Ginry, instead of Tiry and Dodory (who are technically being used by Cure Symphony). She also has a weapon of her own, the Holy Keytar. **Despite the showstopper that is the true Cure Muse's debut battle, there are episodes in which she doesn't transform or even appear, due to being the most powerful of the Cures, and thus consuming a lot of energy. *Mephisto doesn't turn good until the finale -- all Cure Muse's "parental love punch" in episode 36 does to him is revert him back to his usual evil self -- and even then he is brutally killed by Noise, much to Chowa's horror and rage. *Pretty Cure Suite Session Ensemble only debuts once all the Cures are gathered, and doesn't work if Panthera Vivace is absent. Meanwhile, Pretty Cure Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo is only performed when the Cures are in Crescendo mode. *Episode 37 involves the classic plot of turning people into whatever costumes they're wearing for Halloween. This forcedly triggers Hibiki and Kanade's Pretty Cure transformation, turns Tei into a zombie (as she's dressed as the zombified Michael Jackson from his "Thriller" music video), and gives Ako, who's dressed as Jessica Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, a massive age boost, complete with the curves Jessica is known for. *It's Koto who steals the Cure Modules in episode 42, as in this version Waon is much less prominent and Seika died of intoxication (see above). Also, Panthera Vivace is the only one who transforms due to the stolen Cure Modules, and she and Cure Symphony have a one-on-one battle. *In episode 43, Aphrodite destroys the Cure Modules to prevent Noise from completing the Melody of Sorrow, but gives the Cures the ability to transform just with the Fairy Tones. As a result, after transformation they get ordinary jewels (with the colors of their respective Fairy Tones) in place of the Modules on their chest, which become gold in Crescendo mode. **However, this doesn't stop Falsetto, who, after getting Mephisto's permission, uses Koto's Cure Module to complete the Melody of Sorrow. Because of this, to prevent the Cures from being affected by the Melody of Sorrow, Aphrodite also gives them her version of Noise's earphones, which don't have the brainwashing side effect. *In episode 44, Souta, Ako, Junichi, Sakura, Seigi, Honetaro and his brothers Nikutaro and Chitaro are the only civillians left unaffected by the Melody of Sorrow, as Cappella flies in to protect them at the last second. Thus, while the teens aid the Cures in the final battle against Noise, Souta and Ako stay at Earth, with Otokichi taking care of them. *During the final episodes, it's revealed that Trio the Minor used to be a quartet, but Mephisto murdered the fourth member, Fermata, after brainwashing the other three. *During the final episodes all the Suite Cures, Panthera Vivace and the recently-turned-good Cure Symphony included, get Crescendo power-ups from the Crescendo Fairy Tone, complete with upgraded versions of their normal attacks and a new group attack which they use to defeat Noise for good. While this does happen in the original version (except the attack part), here they all get more screentime as well as new names: **Crescendo Cure Melus for Cure Melody; **Crescendo Cure Rhythmos for Cure Rhythm; **Crescendo Cure Rhapsodia for Cure Rhapsody; **Crescendo Cure Pulsus for Cure Beat; **Crescendo Leaena Clef for Panthera Vivace **Crescendo Cure Camena for Cure Muse -- hers is notable since her costume is already gold so her wings and feathery accents are bronze instead; **Crescendo Cure Symphoniae for Cure Symphony. *A good portion of episode 48 takes place one year after the events of the final battle. The fates of the characters are as follows: **Hibiki decides to join her mother in traveling abroad, as she has grown to love music a lot more; **Kanade, still working at Lucky Spoon, settles that Ouji wasn't as "perfect" as she thought, dumps him, and begins dating Junichi; **Tei's family finally accepts her love for the Western culture, allowing her to leave Kanon Town in order to make it big in Hollywood; **Uta begins writing a novel based off the Suite Cures' adventures, but changing the names; **Koto becomes a leather-clad biker traveling the world doing good deeds to atone her past feats; **Hummy/Annie decides to stay on Earth with the Cures, giving up her felinehood and becoming human permanently, while her place as Fairy of Songs is taken by Cadence, a bird fairy the same age as Cappella; **Chowa/Harmonia, on the other hand, decides to stay in Musicana, where she is finally accepted and acclaimed as a heroine by her people. Once Upon a Smile (Smile Pretty Cure) *Miyuki starts out wearing her hair in a ponytail similar to her mother's, before switching to her canon hairstyle at the beginning of episode 4. *In episode 1, Miyuki is affected by the Bad End Energy, but snaps out of it as soon as Wolfrun decides to eat Candy. *Episode 2 marks the debut of Kurenai Houji, who becomes an ally to the Cures after witnessing Akane's first transformation and battle as Cure Sunny and promises to keep his mouth shut about the Cures' identities. *Episode 6 reveals that there was a previous generation of Smile Cures before Miyuki and her friends, with the same Cure names and powers. *Episode 8 is centered around the birth of Houji's baby twin siblings, and his security, or lack thereof, about being an older brother. It also marks the debut of a fourth member of Bad End Kingdom: Ryunyo, a seductive half-humanoid, half-dragon woman who has a crush on Wolfrun, constantly hitting on him, and trying to make him notice her. **Of course, Ryunyo becomes heartbroken upon hearing Wolfrun say that "love is something weak and without form" in episode 15, and from that point onwards stops making advances towards him, becoming increasingly more unstable as the story progresses. *Akane's younger brother Genki gets more focus and, being Houji's classmate, becomes his partner-in-crime whenever the Cures aren't the focus of an episode. *Episode 14 is about what is going on with Houji while the Cures are out on their field trip. Bored of waiting for the girls to arrive, he and Genki, out of curiousity, decide to find out more about the lives of some of their other seniors, which include the recently-transfered "Golden Princess" Mamiya Kaede and a girl Genki has been crushing on named Fujita Shiori. *Episode 17 is retooled as well; in this version, Candy finds out that her longtime "frenemy" Taffy was also sent to Earth by Queen Royale to find Pretty Cures, and Kaede and Shiori reappear, this time revealing themselves as Taffy's duo of Cures, Cure Triumph and Cure Amity. Taffy reveals that, for some reason, two more Pretty Cure lights, unheard of in the past, emerged from Kaede and Shiori's hearts, in a situation similar to Umemori Genta's from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, who became ShinkenGold despite his ancestors not being part of the previous generations of the Shinkengers. *Episodes 22 and 23 have a much different plot: **After Joker steals the last Cure Décor, the Décor Décolle and Candy, the other Cures, who at this point realized that they did nothing to prevent Pierrot's revival despite their countless battles, get mad at Miyuki for not stopping Joker and quit the team; **Miyuki tries to get them back together but after every attempt turns out to be a failure, she quits being a Cure herself and goes off to cry in a corner, but Joker sees her moping and does the “worst possible ending” speech at her; because of what happened she turns out to have tons of Bad Energy, which revives Pierrot; **After his revival, Pierrot and Joker kidnap Miyuki and take her away to Bad End Kingdom, while the other Cures realize what’s going on and try to help, but it’s too late; **Once they convince Kaede and Shiori to join them in their quest, the other Cures, led by Reika, and with Taffy and Pop's help, find the way to Bad End Kingdom and rush to wherever Miyuki and Candy are; **Wolfrun, Akaoni and Majorina appear in front of the other members of the core five, and the two groups fight each other; **While this happens, Ryunyo, who is about to crack under the pressure, is forcefully turned into a fully draconian form by Joker; **After the battle, the Cures finally get to Pierrot, Joker, Miyuki and Candy, but Joker summons the beast that Ryunyo in order to defeat the Cures; **As Triumph and Amity rescue Candy, the core five try to get Miyuki back to her senses, and eventually succeed due to their strong friendship bonds, thus earning them their Princess Modes and Rainbow Candles and leading them to purify Ryunyo with their new attack, Pretty Cure Rainbow Burst; **When the Cures are about to return to their world, Happy notices the unconscious body of a strange byzantium-haired woman lying where once stood Ryunyo and decides to take her along for good measure. *In episode 24, it's revealed that the byzantium-haired woman from the previous episode is Ryunyo's true self, Sakuraba Itari, who also happens to be the Cure Happy of the original generation of Smile Cures; it's also confirmed that the other four members of Itari's team were, in fact, Akane's, Yayoi's, Nao's and Reika's mothers, and that they were aided by Candy and Pop's parents Yoghurt and Chamomile. At the end of the episode, Itari leaves Nanairogaoka to continue her career as a female combat doctor. *After episode 24, we get a series of episodes in which the Cures spend their summer vacations separately, while still keeping in touch with each other. *Cures Triumph and Amity get their Princess Modes and Rainbow Candles later than the core five; when this happens, Pretty Cure Rainbow Burst becomes Pretty Cure Ultra Rainbow Burst, and after that, Kaede and Shiori join the team for good. *The Cures can activate their Princess Modes separately, and use their Rainbow Candles to perform new individual attacks. *Starting from a certain point, Joker will start acting in a more flirty way towards Nao than the other Cures.